ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chihiro's Dismay (Prologue)
Now five months along, Sasha looked into more towns to look around when Kiva showed up to see her. Kiva: Hi, Sasha. Sasha: Hello, Kiva. Thank you for your help with Katniss. Kiva: Least I can do. How's the baby? Sasha: Still healthy. Kiva: That's great. Sasha: Anyhow, I was checking into new places that Quorra found. When Ratchet found out about a lost journal his father left him, I was worried. Kiva: Wow... Sasha: I need your help. Help me ease Ratchet's sorrow. Kiva: Sure, no problem. Sasha: Thank you. - Suddenly, X-23 and Zack entered the bridge. Zack: Oh, it's you. X-23: You heard about him too? Kiva: Yeah. He is pretty worried. - Ratchet, Karai and Presea entered the bridge. Ratchet: What's the coordinates? Sasha: I asked Quorra to find someone named Chihiro. Kiva: Plus, we are concerned...about you. Ratchet: I appricated it. I'm okay. Anything on Chihiro? Quorra: She and her family are headed to a new house, but got themselves lost and stumbled into a magic tunnel. Kiva: My guess is that they went in anyway. Ratchet: We need a passageway to that world. Quorra: Coordinates locked in. ETA to Chihiro's position - 2 hours. Kiva: Well, might as well get ready. - Kiva walked out of the bridge and spotted Ratchet all alone. Trying to cheer him up, Kiva caught up with him. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey. Kiva: Listen. We all know that you're shocked about this lost journal. And I know you missed your father so much. Helping Chihiro is more important right now. So, you think we can still help people like this? Ratchet: ...Yeah. She has no idea what she'll get herself into. I think there's one person who can help us with this. Kiva: Really? Who? Ratchet: Danny Phantom. Quorra, can you transported Danny into the starship? Quorra: Would you like me to bring his friends as well? Kiva: Sure. Quorra: Stand by. - Quorra transported Danny, Sam and Tucker into the starship, leaving them confused. Tucker: Uh... What just happened? Ratchet: Welcome to the Phoenix. Sam: Whoa... Tucker: This is so cool! Danny: Good to see you again, captain. Ratchet: Same. Danny: Wow. You looked a lot sharper since last time we met. Kiva: Thanks. Anyway, think you can help us out? Tucker: With what? Ratchet: A mission. A girl named Chihiro has gotten herself into a desperate situtation. Kiva: Yeah. We think Danny would be very handy with this. Danny: What happened to her parents? Kiva: Well, they won't help out. It's up to us. - A few hours later, the selected group took a HALO jump to Chihiro's position, yet she is nowhere to be seen just yet. Ratchet: That's odd.. Did we arrive a bit early? Kiva: I don't know. But from the looks of it, we must be in some sort of town and there's no one here. Ratchet: Huh... Zack: It's best to stay sharp anyway. ???: Excuse me. - The gang turned around and finds Chihiro all alone as the intro starts. Category:Scenes